


Reunion

by mswyrr



Category: Mei-chan no Shitsuji (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, D/s relationship, F/M, Female Dominance, Femdom, Future Fic, Service Submission, Sexual Roleplay, male submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:03:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mswyrr/pseuds/mswyrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei and Rihito play out a fantasy during her ten year reunion at St. Lucia's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

Mei smoothed the plaid school skirt down, enjoying the fact that it still fit after ten years. The bell was on its pillow beside her bed, where it used to sit. Rihito would be in his old room, waiting for her. They had agreed on this long before arriving for the class reunion ceremonies: he would sneak off in the afternoon, prepare her old rooms (thankfully empty) and wait.

And wait.

She smiled, holding back her own giddiness because, no, she needed to take her time. Waiting was an important part of the fun.

Decision made, she spent minutes idly circling the room, looking for old hiding spots and the place under the window where she’d carved a tiny M+R.

She traced her fingertips over the rough letters. Enough of her youthful spirit lived on that she didn’t regret anything of her time here as a teenager. She had taken her share of risk and made mistakes, but learned more than she ever could have if she’d played it safe.

She stepped over to Rihito’s door, not bothering to avoid the creaky floorboards with her school standard penny loafers. Let him hear her coming.

Hand on the door, she turned the knob, stepped in.

He was posed as she so often remembered him, sitting on his bed, a book open in his hand. “Mei-sama,” he said, standing.

She turned to lock the door, then leaned back against it. “Come over here,” she said, tapping a spot on the floor with her foot.

He bowed his head and moved to stand as she directed.

"You look beautiful," she said, reaching out to touch his silky cravat. His uniform from her school days looked good on him.

She wrapped her fingers around the cravat, used it to pull him down to her for a kiss. His lips were soft, his mouth warm as she pressed her tongue against him, breathing him in, her hand tugging harder on his cravat. He followed, she led. It was just right.

”You would look even more beautiful on your knees,” she said, breaking away. She loosened her grip on him and he went to his knees, all grace and smooth obedience.

"Mei-sama," he said, looking up at her, the line of his throat vulnerable and taut.

Hooking her leg over his shoulder, she leaned back against the door.

Closing his eyes, he nuzzled her thigh. “It is not prohibited…”

"For there to be love between a lady and her butler," Mei finished, carding her fingers through his hair. "But you would break any rule for me, wouldn’t you?"

He kissed her thigh, then opened his eyes. Looked up at her. “Yes,” he said, his gaze hot and earnest. “As Mei-sama wishes.”

"Good." She pet his hair, thinking of how sweet he had been back then, so anxious for her. Uncertain under his poise.

He’d become surer of himself over the years as they made their life together. But he was giving that to her now, the raw need to please she had back when she didn’t quite know what to do with it.

The sight gave her such a hot, greedy feeling. “I want your hand on me. Now.”

He was so perfect: his eyes widened, as if they didn’t do this all the time. As if it was all new again. His hand, with just the faintest tremor, moved up her leg and inner thigh.

She leaned back against the door, closing her eyes. “I want to feel your fingers inside me.”

"Yes, Mei-sama."

Instead of his fingers she felt his lips, warm and wet from her kisses, brush against her hot, wet folds. She pushed her pussy against his face, bucking up into the contact. “I said,” she panted, reaching out to give his hair a tug, “I want your fingers.”

He pulled back, looked up at her. He licked his wet lips and made puppy eyes at her. “May not I do both, Mei-sama?”

Tightening her leg, she said. “Sure. But if you don’t get to it soon I’m going to walk out of here and leave you to wait while I take care of myself.”

"Yes, Mei-sama," he said. He moved his hand up, cupping her and then finally, finally there was the pressure of his index and middle fingers, curled inside her, moving just so…

Mei groaned and grabbed his hair again, pulling him against her. Then there was the pressure of his fingers as she rocked against them and his gasps as he licked and sucked her.

She pushed and pulled and made him give her exactly what she wanted, fingers pressing into her, his mouth so tender, and thought of him living here, all those years ago. Sweet and devoted, holding himself back while a school girl kissed and kissed him, never giving more than she reached out to take. Vulnerable in a way she could only appreciate looking back. She thought about being that girl again, coming home from class, walking in here and using him any time she wanted. Any way she wanted. The tension in her body coiled around and she pushed against the door, panting, twisting.

When she came down, he was still against her, his face turned to rest against her stomach, his arms embracing her hips.

She was still gripping his hair tightly. Loosening her touch, she stroked him, gentle. He would always be here in some part of his heart, waiting for her. Wanting to give her everything. And in her heart too.

She sighed and flexed against him, her leg still over his shoulder.

"Go lie down on the bed."

She stretched languorously against the door, feeling so good and hot from her orgasm, and watched him walk over and lie down on the bed. She toed off her penny loafers and padded after him, very glad she hadn’t had to worry about grabbing a condom for years.

He was lying with his hands at his sides, his pose formal. He was very inch the overwhelmed and uncertain butler, casting glances her way.

"As you might have noticed," she said brightly, "I’m not wearing any panties. Let’s see about you, hmm? Unbutton your trousers."

"Yes, Mei-sama." He raised his right hand, undid the top button.

"And unzip for me."

His hand shook a little as he pulled the zipper down, exposing a line of dark hair and his gorgeous, gorgeous cock.

Mei grinned. “Wise decision.”

She reached out and tugged his pants down further, then climbed onto the bed and straddled him.

Leaning back on her heels, she stroked his cock and enjoyed the sight of him trying to keep still for her.

"Raise your hands and grip the headboard. Don’t move them until I say so."

She could feel his breath shudder through him. “Yes, Mei-sama.”

"You know what I always wanted to do? When I was a girl living here?"

He shook his head. Licked his lips, which still had to taste like her. “No, Mei-sama.”

"I always wanted to play with your cock."

His chest rose and fell as he stared up at her, entranced.

"Always. It was a mystery. I was fascinated and afraid and you were so good about keeping it put away, focusing on me… but I just wanted to know. I wanted,” she stroked him with her right hand and cupped his balls with her left, “to tie you up and play with you. For hours.”

He gasped, bucked up into her hands. “Mei-sama… please.”

"Yes," she laughed. "You would sound just like that. For hours."

She released him and then leaned forward, giving him soft kisses as she spoke. “I was,” his lips did taste like her, salty and warm, “a very,” she licked his lips and his mouth opened under her in perfect obedience, “wicked girl.” She spread herself out over him, with his poor ignored cock against her stomach, kissing him.

He moaned and opened for her and gave her everything she asked for. She framed his face with her hands, kissing him like she could draw the breath right out of his lungs, could draw him into her.

After a while they were both panting and so very, very ready. She reached down, pushing her hips forward and pulling his cock into her. God, it felt so good, they fit just right together. The girth of him inside her was like coming home.

"Put your arms around me," she said and felt him move to obey her, embracing her and supporting her as she rode him, moving together and breathing together until she forgot where he began and she ended or if they had ever been apart. She clenched around him and pulled and pushed and he answered every move just right, perfect and assured, the performance of uncertainty fading away.

She came once, twice, reaching for that hot, tight feeling selfishly, always supported by his hands, his obedient cock ready inside her. He didn’t get to come until he had permission. It was a rule.

After the second time, she looked down at him. His face was tense and he was shuddering all over like a poor overworked horse.

"Flip us around and come inside me," she said.

He slid them around, turning her so she was on the bottom. She hooked her legs around his hips and embraced him close as he pushed and pushed and, finally, shuddered in release, panting against her throat.

They were sweaty and together and it felt so good. She smoothed back his damp hair. “I should have done that back then.”

"Neither of us knew how," he said, nuzzling her neck. "Not like that."

She hummed her agreement. “Not for lack of wanting, though.”

His lips pressed against her neck and then she felt him smile. “Everything happens when it should.”

"But things were easier, then, weren’t they? There was so much time…"

He laughed. “You didn’t say that back then.”

"Hush. It’s my reunion," she said, giving his shoulder a swat. "You’re supposed to let me delude myself about my idyllic high school years."

"The role playing was not enough?" he asked, raising his head to give her a look that was all innocence.

"No. Now quiet and listen to me reminisce and I might let go down on me in my sweet, virginal little bed out there… Where I spent *hours* not sleeping for the thought of your…" She narrowed her eyes at him, "once stoic and noble but now smirk-y and insufferable face."

He schooled his expression into solemnity. “As my Mei-sama wishes. Please. Tell me about your carefree school days…”


End file.
